


De Obscuridad, Tatuajes y la Calle Baker.

by AriadneVenegas



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/M, Fluffy ending with a canon case, Gen, M/M, Mary isn't almost there, Mycroft IS the British Government, Mycroft's Meddling, Not Canon Compliant, Series 3, Sherlock Holmes Returns after Reichenbach, and fluffy ending, solo toma en cuenta el teaser trailer, spoilers free series 3
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-20
Updated: 2014-01-20
Packaged: 2018-01-09 10:47:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1145056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AriadneVenegas/pseuds/AriadneVenegas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John espera a Mary en el restaurante, tal vez hoy haría la gran pregunta, sino fuera por la gran vacío que hay en su pecho donde estaba su corazón antes, tal vez lo haga igual, John no es quien solía ser egoísta y mentiroso no están fuera de su día a día, eso no implica que duela menos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	De Obscuridad, Tatuajes y la Calle Baker.

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer:** Sherlock Holmes y Sherlock BBC no son mios lo cual es una pena, pero juego con ellos sin animo de lucro.
> 
>  **Advertencias:** Spoilers de toda la serie uno y dos, y el video de la BBC sobre el retorno de Sherlock, más el relato de Sherlock Holmes “The Copperbeaches”. Hay menciones de BDSM pero no se ve nada de eso.
> 
>  **Notas:** Este fic lo hice para un intercambio en aisinfronteras en Live Journal como regalo para Yakaiya.
> 
> .............................................................................................................................................

Capítulo uno

John estaba esperando a Mary en el restaurante. Generalmente ella era muy puntual pero ahora estaba bastante retrasada y John estaba cada vez más deprimido, Después de todo estos años y de haber sufrido la muerte de su amigo como un viudo, cosa que seguía negándose a sí mismo. Sherlock Holmes seguía presente en su corazón y no quería dejarse olvidar.

 

Era como una constante puñalada que John sentía cada vez que estaba solo, por eso después del primer año se había rodeado de gente y ahora tenía a Mary, hermosa, paciente y adorable Mary. Que lo amaba realmente a pesar de sus cambios de ánimo y a veces estar tan distante, Ella siempre trataba de traerlo de vuelta al mundo de los vivos.

 

Pero realmente John estaba solo y cada vez que ella no estaba por allí, sus sueños, su mente no estaban con Mary porque su corazón, a pesar de no lo supo antes de perderlo habían saltado del Hospital de San Barts con Sherlock. John sabía sin necesidad de ninguna evidencia que esta era la verdad ahora, y siempre lo sería, así que aquí estaba complicado ye inquieto, porque si Mary no llegaba pronto el volvería a llorar con ese llanto contenido en alma del cual estaba tan acostumbrado, y si llegaba pediría disculpas, le sonreiría e iría a llorar al lavabo del restaurante si es que no escapaba primero e iba a caminar para que nadie lo viera llorar otra vez. Porque todo había perdido el color y era aburrido y sonso sin su detective a su lado. Sí, SU Detective.

 

John se odia asimismo en momentos como este porque, Él no estaba enamorado de Mary y nunca lo estaría, como podía ser tan egoísta e hipócrita, John incluso estaba pensando en pedirle matrimonio y ya tenía visto el anillo y ¿Por qué? Porque estaba realmente aterrorizado del futuro, después de la muerte de Sherlock nada tenía sentido y la maldita pierna era un constante recuerdo de lo que jamás volvería a tener, una vida apasionada, su propio campo de batalla en Londres junto con la única persona que realmente lo entendía.

 

La gente suele pensar que John es casi un santo por todo lo que aguantaba a Sherlock, pero es tan falso. Sherlock era la única persona que realmente entendía cuán marciano John se sentía en el mundo “real”, Mycroft siempre tuvo razón, él no era parte de la gente normal, el no sufría por todo lo que vio en la guerra, el echaba de menos la guerra, echaba de menos, poner su vida en peligro por el bien de otros, reír a carcajadas, por que estabas vivo y otros menos buenos ya no y que era un enemigo menos de la gente normal que dormía tranquila otra noche.

 

John pensó de repente en cuan orgulloso estaría Sherlock por sus habilidades como actor mejoraban día con día, había hecho creer a todos, bueno excepto tal vez Mycroft, de que estaba bien, que era feliz e incluso enamorado de Mary, Mary estaba segura de ello.

Así que John empezó a reír tal vez como loco, pues su vida era como un circo y él estaba haciéndole daño a la persona que le había mostrado afecto y ayuda, y estaba a punto de obligarla en una relación de amor falso, y todo porque él era un egoísta y se sentía solo. Y él solía decirle a Sherlock cuando él estaba haciendo las cosas mal, para otros.

 

-Sherlock, sabes que arruinaste la vida para mi por completo, Lo sabes ¿No es así?.- Se dijo John entre susurros, mientras jugaba con la florcita falsa del florero de mesa por enésima vez y cambiaba de lugar las servilletas y las alcuzas, porque nunca nada volvería a estar bien.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lo que John no sabía, era que Sherlock Holmes estaba realmente vivo y no solo eso él estaba vivo allí mismo en la mampara del restaurante. El detective incluso lo había escuchado, o más bien leído sus labios durante su susurro, y él estaba tan desolado y perdido, como John lo estaba o tal vez más, pues había sido Él, el que había puesto a John en esta situación. Él, Sherlock Holmes, era el que había destruido a la única persona perfecta en el mundo, al único que importaba, quien era incandescente y peligroso y que realmente creía y se preocupaba por él. Aquél que era su mundo. John el hombre al que el autonombrado Sociópata, amaba.

 

Esta parte fue la más difícil de comprender para Sherlock, primero fue el vacío constante donde John debería haber estado, tratar de hablar con él, ir a su palacio mental y pasar las horas en la sección dedicada a John, tampoco ayudaba, muchas veces Sherlock estuvo a punto de morir realmente y John no habría sabido.

 

Como Sherlock podía volver ahora y decirle, “John, lo siento, en realidad hice todo esto por ti, destruí toda tu belleza, porque soy un estúpido egoísta que te quería vivo. Caer o tirarme si prefieres fue la única forma que mi mente de idiota encontró para lograrlo en las menos de 24 horas que tuve, y es la única razón de por qué lo hice. No tenía idea de que habría más marcas. Y lo único que quería era tiempo y tenerte vivo para volver a ti.

 

Lo único que me mantuvo con vida y continuar con mi misión, fue saber que estabas a salvo y que algún día volvería a ti.” Sherlock se había arreglado la chaqueta más de diez veces para entonces.

 

“Esto es estúpido”, Sherlock se dijo, como era tan inocente para pensar que podía volver luego de todo este tiempo. Sherlock no se merecía a John o a nadie, Molly le había dicho lo feliz que John estaba ahora con su nueva novia y Sherlock casi lo había creído hasta que lo vio en las cámaras de Mycroft, John estaba temeroso y dolido, sufría, Sherlock, sabía que era su culpa.

 

De pronto Sherlock se sintió algo mareado y el John de su mente le dijo que era su culpa por o comer dos días seguidos. Pero, Sherlock sabía que era más que eso.

 

Debía terminar Sherlock debía tratar de ser valiente. John merecía saber la verdad, de sus propios labios y luego Sherlock dejaría a John en paz. Si quería una mujer aburrida y una familia, él lo dejaría ser feliz, después de todo esto era su culpa. Si John quería golpearlo y mandarlo al hospital Sherlock lo permitiría y no movería un dedo para defenderse, pues no tenía defensa. Si su Doctor y bloguero lo quería de vuelta en su vida en la capacidad que fuese el la tomaría, no importa cuánto sufriera por ello.

 

Decisión tomada, Sherlock tomo los pasos que le quedaban hacía su John, el mundo cada vez se veía más irreal y cuando finalmente John con ese absurdo bigote lo miro a los ojos como a un fantasma, Sherlock quedo paralizado. El detective nunca había experimentado este tipo de emociones antes de John Watson, pero en esa Mirada había tanta devastación, soledad y falta de luz, Sherlock realmente había matado a su John. Pero además Sherlock pudo ver traición, pena, ira y… esperanza.

 

Era mucho, muchas emociones a la vez, Sherlock no podía procesar tanto ni estar seguro de entender que significaba, demasiado dolor y emoción lo invadió además que el mareo se hizo más fuerte, su corazón estaba en su garganta y en sus oídos habían elefantes, podía sentir la fría transpiración correr por su rostro y por sus manos, la última cosa que Sherlock recordó antes que la oscuridad lo envolviera fue una voz temblorosa, aparentemente la suya, mientras el mundo se desvanecía a su alrededor.

 

-Lo siento mi John, lo siento mi amor… luego no fue nada más que negro.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mary, había tenido grandes problemas con el tráfico, era como si todos los semáforos se hubieran puesto rojos a propósito y camiones se travesaran en su camino como de la nada. Así que realmente molesta llegó al restaurante media hora atrasada y una cosa que Mary odiaba era llegar atrasada, especialmente cuando esperaba que hoy fuera la gran noche, en que John se le propusiera. Mary sabía que ella era segunda opción, pero John era tan especial, brillante y había algo de peligro y creatividad, podía ser realmente divertido cuando quería y era un dios en la cama. Su rival estaba muerto así que Mary no tenía problemas en esperar a que John terminara de enamorase de ella y olvidara a Sherlock Holmes, era como casarse con un viudo, Mary pensaba, al principio no es tan fácil pero después todo funciona.

 

Arreglando su ropa y elevando su mejor sonrisa fue que Mary descubrió cuán equivocada estaba.

 

Frente a ella estaba la escena más romántica que ninguna película que ella hubiese visto, y que había visto varias.

 

Sherlock Holmes caía en cámara lenta delante de John.

 

-Lo siento mi John, lo siento mi amor…

 

Sherlock Holmes estaba vivo, o re-muriéndose, Mary no estaba segura, pero la cara de John lo decía todo. Él estaba tan enamorado de Sherlock como siempre lo estuvo. Lo sostuvo a la mitad de la caída lo deposito como la cosa más preciada en el suelo y le tomo sus signos vitales.

 

-¡Llame alguien a emergencias, soy doctor pero necesita equipo del que un restaurante no dispone!

 

Y luego le beso la frente y le acarició los crespos con tanta reverencia. Y empezó a hacerle resucitación, pero luego de darle oxígeno ella noto como se quedaba un par de segundos más de lo necesario. Mary había perdido a John.

 

De pronto una mano se posó en su hombro, ella se giró y vio un Hombre alto no mal parecido, elegante y con un ¿Paraguas?

 

-Señorita Morstan, perdone la molestia pero quisiera asistirla en estos momentos y ahorrarle ciertas inconveniencias, si gusta tómeme del brazo para simular que era conmigo con quien se encontraría y sígame por favor-

 

Mary no sabía qué hacer y enfrentar a John ahora o salir corriendo con toda la gente mirando en realidad no era una buena idea, así que le dio un beso en la mejilla y le tomo el brazo al caballero alejándose del lugar del crimen, mientras se juntaba más gente debido a la ambulancia que hacía su aparición.

 

-Mi nombre es Mycroft, Mycroft Holmes, y cuando me entere que mi hermano vendría ahora a hablar con el doctor sin contar con la cita previa con usted, decidí quedarme cerca para ayudarla en lo necesario. Ya fuese ayudarla a golpearlo, golpearlos, o darle una salida honorable del lugar del crimen. Estoy segura que mañana podrá decidir si quiere que la ayude con mis dos primeras opciones o prefiere que haga retirar esta noche discretamente sus cosas que se han acumulado ¿del departamento en calle Baker?

 

Mary lo miro nuevamente y recordó lo mal que siempre hablaba John de este personaje que supuestamente era el gobierno de Inglaterra, mientras entro al sedan negro que se dirigió directo a su casa, desde donde Mary decidió hacerse escasa y olvidarse del hombre que pudo ser.

\------------------------------------------------------------------

 

Capítulo dos.

Dos años después…

 

John estaba sentado en su sillón favorito tomando una taza de té con leche como de costumbre y leyendo una revista médica, mientras Sherlock estaba concentrado en el laptop de John revisando su correo a su lado. Si alguien se preguntase por que John no había saltado a quitarle el aparato digital al Detective, era debido a que estaba tratando de leer el último estudio en paz, era de un viejo amigo suyo y John sabía que en cualquier momento algo pasaría y tendría que dejar su lectura para seguir a su compañero adonde el siguiente caso los llevara, por eso estaba expresamente no tomando en cuenta a su irritado colega que lo miraba sin despegarle la vista como si fuera una de las bacterias que solía estudiar en su microscopio.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Debido a que John no se estaba dando por enterado, esta situación podría haberse estrechado hasta que Sherlock Holmes hubiese puesto azul, explotado, saltado por la ventana, golpeado la puerta mientras se retiraba a la Morgue de San Barts, pero finalmente fue el gentil golpeteo en la puerta de la sala de ambos lo que hizo que John levantara la mirada y articulara palabra.

 

-¡Adelante!

 

Y eso fue todo. John no se levantó, ni reviso si Sherlock estaba vestido adecuadamente. Sherlock estaba hecho una furia, pues a pesar de llevar casado con el Doctor de la Milicia por cerca de dos años Sherlock Holmes aun no era capaz de poner todas las piezas en el rompecabezas que era John Watson y el día de hoy esto lo sacaba de sus casillas.

 

En la puerta se encontraba una joven de blue Jeans (tejanos) y una camisa color rosada, era de estatura media de cachetes rosados y pecas y tenía el pelo castaño rojizo y una sonrisa nerviosa.

 

John levanto nuevamente la mirada y se levantó de su asiento e hizo pasar a la joven esbozando la sonrisa que generalmente hubiera deparado para sus cortejos. Sherlock estaba más molesto con cada minuto que pasaba.

 

-Pase por favor ¿Señorita…?

 

-Violet Trelane, gracias. ¿Es Ud. el Doctor Watson?

 

-El mismo, y Sherlock Holmes esta algo más allá, por favor entre y tome asiento. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un té?

 

-Si no es molestia.

John no paro de sonreír y exhibir la punta de su lengua acariciando con ella el radio de sus labios. Sherlock se preguntó si John sabría que mostrar la lengua era un signo de respeto entre los Maoríes de Nueva Zelandia, si sería una señal de nerviosismo, o simplemente una seña de coqueteo, esta última, de pensar que tal vez Sherlock ya no era suficiente para John, hizo que golpeara la mesa de la cocina con más fuerza de que la pretendía, haciendo saltar a la joven.

 

Mientras John estaba ocupado en la cocina y haciéndose el que no notaba su cambio de actitud, Sherlock se acercó a la joven y la estudio con más detenimiento. La chica se sonrojo algo y se puso algo nerviosa bajo su escrutinio. “¡Aburrida!” Penso inmediatamente el detective.

 

John volvió con una bandeja con tazas de té, leche y azúcar. Una vez servidos Sherlock miro fijamente a la joven.

 

-Indica ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu consulta? No es que tengamos todo el día para tomar tecito con una recién egresada de jardín de niños, que se ha pasado la tarde ayer en varias tiendas de tatoos y otros lugares de la mala muerte sin ingresar a ninguno, para luego tomarse un bar entero y no dormir para bañarse y venir en metro hasta acá, te imaginaras.

 

Dijo Sherlock sin respirar casi en 3 segundos como era su costumbre.

 

-Sherlock, por favor, deja a la señorita un respiro.

 

Decir que la susodicha estaba roja como un tomate era decir poco.

 

\- Si es cierto soy Educadora de jardín de niños, y llevo solo un año titulada, soy huérfana y sin familia, y leyendo el blog del Doctor Watson pensé que tal vez la mejor alternativa en mi circunstancia era pedir su consejo, y sobre lo demás que dijo, se lo explicare si toma mi caso.

 

\- Si quiere consejo vaya donde un profesor o un psicólogo, nuestro trabajo no es dar consejos.

 

-Pero lo suyo es lo extraño y justamente es eso de lo que se trata mi situación.

 

-Luego de mucho buscar trabajo, encontré un aviso en la universidad para una entrevista para trabajar cuidando y educando dos niños preescolares en una casa alejada de la ciudad. El sueldo era bueno y decidí asistir a la entrevista. Pero el hombre que nos recibió era de unos 50 años y muy extraño, insistía en mirar no solo nuestro currículo, pero también nuestra apariencia física, es así como descalifico a la mayoría de las asistentes muchas con mayor experiencia que yo.

 

-Me dijo que el trabajo tendría ciertas condiciones además de tener que ir a vivir por 10 meses a la casa de campo de la familia. Debería seguir pequeños comandos de la señora de la casa, el prometió que nada derogativo. Y que debía recortarme el pelo hasta los hombros y hacerme un tatuaje de henna en la espalda. Yo me indigne por la petición, el corte de pelo no era gran cosa, pero hacerme un tatuaje en la espalda incluso uno de henna que es removible me pareció más de lo que se le puede exigir a u una persona normal. Él me dijo que sería una pena pues el sueldo era el triple del que ganaría trabajando en una escuela, aunque era cierto, me retire muy molesta y me fui.

 

-Y ¿Es por esto que ha venido a nosotros? Dijo Sherlock algo intrigado.

 

-Sí y no. Realmente mis finanzas son inexistentes y mi cacera me dio orden de salida, así que al recibir un email del Sr. en cuestión ofreciéndome más dinero no me ha quedado otra que aceptar el ofrecimiento de trabajo y el día de ayer me la he pasado en distintos lugares de tatuadores buscando quien hace el mejor trabajo con henna, pero no tuve valor y es cierto me emborrache en un bar cercano y a mi casa y no pude dormir y decidí venir a verlos a primera hora. Usted es tan genial como lo bloguea el Doctor.

 

\- Si ya ha tomado una decisión, ¿Por qué ha venido a hacernos perder el tiempo?

 

\- Pues, estoy asustada y realmente no tengo a nadie. La policía no creería una palabra de lo que les explico. Por eso quiero pedirles que si mis sospechas son acertadas pueda enviarles un aviso, y pedir su ayuda en el caso de que lo necesite, porque quiero saber que alguien vendrá en mi ayuda si llego a estar en peligro y es más que en un tranquilo trabajo.

 

\- Pues has llamado mi atención Parvularia, mantenganos al día de los extraños sucesos y solicita nuestra ayuda cuando creas que estas e peligro ahora por favor ándate, ya a hacerte el tatuaje. John lo miro como si quisiera asesinarlo y la chica estaba al punto de las lágrimas así que, agregó.

 

-Te enviare la dirección del mejor tatuador de Londres y con Mi nombre te hará descuento. Y trato una media sonrisa, John por detrás de la joven le dio una sonrisa angelical de esas que solo le da cuando hace algo muy bueno y ahora fue el turno de Sherlock de sentir calor en las mejillas.

 

Luego de que la joven se despidió y se fue. Sherlock le envió el mail al Tatuador y a la joven.

 

John vino por detrás del asiento donde estaba escribiendo con una taza de té y quitándole al detective la respiración.

 

-¿No tenía idea de que eras amigo de tatuadores, Sherlock? Dijo John casi en el oído del detective mientras dejaba la taza de té a su lado y luego retirándose como si nada hubiese pasado. Carraspeo recuperando la compostura haciéndolo parecer como si tuviese que ver con su conocimiento de tatuajes.

 

-John, hay cosas de mi vida que no has terminado de conocer así como trabajos que hecho de los cuales no me avergüenzo, como mi trabajo de aprendiz con Simdad.

 

-¡Simbad!- John no podía de dejar de reírse, como alguien se puede llamar Simbad.

 

Sherlock algo ofendido se sentó en su sillón favorito con los pies sobre el abrazándose las rodillas.

 

-Para tu información es un ex Oficial de la Marina Real y un gran hombre y me tomo consigo cuando nadie lo hizo en una época difícil de mi vida sin pedirme ninguna explicación más que trabajara por comida y habitación como su aprendiz.

 

John se sintió inmediatamente como si un bloque de ladrillos le hubiese caído encima. Acariciando los sedosos crespos de su detective ofreció.

 

-Me gustaría conocerlo.

 

-A mí me gustaría saber ¿Por qué mi marido estaba coqueteando con nuestra clienta?

 

-Tu siempre dices que es importante que aprenda a actuar, y bueno coquetear con mujeres es lo que se me ha dado mejor siempre hay que practicar por si lo necesitamos para un caso- Dijo John juguetonamente.

 

-¡Dudo que sea algo que necesites practicar John!

 

-Pero puede que tal vez sea que me gusta verte celoso, y lo que puede pasar cuando estas “Muy” celoso y quieres asegúrate que me de cuenta a quien pertenezco. Dijo en forma coqueta.

 

-John has logrado sacarme de quicio esta vez quería matar a mujer, así que saca la fusta y los juguetes, te la veras conmigo molesto hoy, lo has logrado.

 

John puso cara de arrepentimiento pero dejo la sala con una sonrisa peligrosa en los labios. Sherlock estaba equivocado si pensaba que los vibradores iban a ir en su anatomía trasera esta noche.

 

Fin


End file.
